


Care

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Double Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Massage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Seungkwan and Jeonghan take care of each other in some delicate moments
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> commission: Can I have a request of jeonghan and seungkwan abo au. Plot: boo feeling left out and jeonghan shows him love and care he deserves. Also jeonghan feels a bit of sad of something and seungkwan showers him with love also sex. End it with fluffy cuddle (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و
> 
> Hey, I'm not dead, just tired and...yeah, that's pretty much it. I don't know how I managed to write almost 5k on this, but enjoy some Seunghan (is that correct?) moments :)
> 
> DESCLAIMER: I know it's a delicate moment for the fandom, I wrote this to distract myself and whoever will want to read it, but no, Mingyu is not mentioned in this. If you're not feeling up for this kind of things right now, don't read and please take care <3

Jeonghan had noticed something was off with Seungkwan from the moment the boy had woken up. Morning sickness wasn’t new to them and, usually, someone was already awake when the omega had to run to the bathroom and throw up his dinner, or, if no one was up yet, one of them noticed and got up to follow their mate, soothing him through his nausea and holding his forehead.

However, that morning no one got up.

Seungkwan had been shook awake by the bitter taste of bile on his tongue and that annoying fuzziness in his brain, even some cramps bolting up his stomach. He was in a terrible state, so he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could without worsening his nausea, sending a quick glance to his phone to see the time.

6:15 AM. That was early.

Since he didn’t have time to stop and check if someone was coming with him and neither his sleepy mind though to call one of his mates, he ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet.

At this point a warm hand would usually lay on his back and a whispered voice would comfort him, made rough and deep by sleep, telling him to take deep breaths and don’t worry, that everything was alright.

However, no one came that morning. Not because they didn’t care, but because the boy had been so silent in slipping out of the nest, that no one had woken up.

So Seungkwan had to go through the waves of nausea alone, missing the grounding and reassuring presence of one of his mate beside him, missing how they always gave him a wet cloth to clean his mouth and face and how they held him close while they made their way back to the nest or the living room.

It wouldn’t have been too much of a deal normally, but hormones and mood swings were a daily thing for him and, during pregnancy, having the comfort of an alpha in a distressed situation was fundamental, almost a primal need for him.

So he sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, panting heavily after throwing up and with tears prickling to his eyes, staring at the door hoping someone would come and hug him close, only to be disappointed. He pulled himself up on trembling lags when he accepted that his mates were all still sleeping, opening the cold water to drink and wash his face, before he made his way back to the living room.

For a few seconds he pondered on what he should’ve done: going back to the nest or waiting for his mates to wake up on the couch?

He definitely needed the warmth mix of scents and the sweet touches the nest represented, but, in fear of waking his boyfriends up and upset them, he resigned to sit quietly on the couch, pulling a blanket on to protect himself from the fresh morning air, while his hands came down to his still flat tummy.

While he was alone, he couldn’t help but let a few tears of loneliness escape from his lashes. He terribly missed his mates, even if they were a room away from him, he felt like he had no right to go back and search their comfort. There wasn’t a logical explanation to it, he knew it wasn’t their fault if they couldn’t hear him and didn’t wake up, but he still felt…abandoned, left out.

It was almost an hour later when he heard the hinges of the door that lead to the nest room creak and some soft steps coming out of it. The omega immediately dried his face with his sleeves, hoping that a simple “I didn’t sleep well” would’ve been enough to justify his red and puffy eyes to his mates.

“Kwannie what are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked, eyes almost still closed and voice deep.

It was rare for the singer to wake up that early, usually being one of the last ones to raise from his bed due to his deep love for sleeping, so Seungkwan was almost surprised to see him waddling over to him.

“Hyung why…why are you up so early?” the omega inquired as well.

“I asked first. And Soonyoung accidentally kicked me in the stomach. Hard. That’s why I’m up” the older answered, letting himself flop down on the sofa next to his pregnant boyfriend.

“Sorry hyung. I woke up because of morning sickness” the other murmured, chuckling softly at the image of the older dancer fussing and turning in his sleep.

“Oh baby you were alone? Why didn’t you call us? How long have you been here by yourself?” Jeonghan now sounded more awake and definitely worried, his arms coming up to cup the omega’s face and pull him closer, offering some of the comfort his mate was longing for.

“I’m sorry alpha, I didn’t want to wake you up. It’s not a big deal”

“It is a big deal, prince. You’re carrying our pup, the very least we can do is help through this kind of things. We need to take care you, it’s our duty as your mates and alphas, angel” Jeonghan said, his tone not admitting a reply while he delicately pulled the boy in his lap, making him lay sideways and engulfing him in a tight hug, making him feel safe, protected and loved beyond measure.

Seungkwan immediately buried his face into the elder’s shoulder, inhaling his rose scent and allowing it to take over his lungs and mind, while his body melted against Jeonghan’s lean frame.

“It’s alright sweetheart, don’t be upset. I’m proud of you for being so strong, but, from now on, promise you’ll call one of us if you’re feeling sick, alright?”

The smaller nodded weekly against his shoulder, the tension of the previous hour finally leaving him while his mate cuddled him close, scenting him and drawing soothing circles on his tummy.

Seungkwan would’ve fallen asleep again in the alpha’s arms, if it wouldn’t have been for a new cramp spiking up his stomach, so sudden and sharp that his whole body curled on itself, a small, pained whimper leaving his throat as his eyes shut tighter.

“You alright pup?” the worry and apprehension were clear in the elder’s voice as he addressed the boy in his lap, eyes scanning his body to see if he hurt him in some way or if he was injured, his protective instinct raising and telling him to keep his omega safe.

“J-just a cramp. It’s normal in the first stages of pregnancy”

“Ok prince, stay here, I’ll go get a hot pack and a painkiller for you, alright?”

Jeonghan maneuvered him in the most delicate and careful way, letting him lay on the soft cushions of the couch and fixing the fuzzy blanket around him, making sure he was comfortable and warm before he sprinted to the restroom, looking through their medicines.

He came back mere seconds later, hot packs in an hand and a couple of boxes in the other.

“Here: analgesics and some vitamins to give you some energy” he happily announced, passing the pills over to his boyfriend and helping him sit up to swallow them.

In just a few minutes, the pain was forgotten and Seungkwan could go back at dozing in and out of sleep held comfortably in his hyung’s arms. They stayed like that until more boys of their pack woke up, Chan needing only a quick glance to them before joining their cuddle pile, snuggling sleepily between them and mumbling a “good morning”

Seokmin offered to make some warm milk, while Jisoo kissed them on the forehead on his way upstairs to wake Eunjoo up. Seungcheol asked them why they were there and, after the explanation, he apologized to Seungkwan as well, making him promise again that he would ask for help, if he needed to.

The omega was soon covered in praises, caresses and kisses all over his body, soft lips closing on his in chase and innocent smooches, while sweet cuddles kept him safe and warm through their whole morning routine, each alpha and omega getting their share of hugs.

Even their daughter, seeing how her appas were affectionate and cuddly with Seungkwan joined them, slipping between Hansol and the omega to hug him close and tell him she loved him very much, only to bask in her fathers’ cuddles and kisses on her chubby cheeks, giggling as they rubbed her belly lovingly.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart?” Jeonghan asked, coming back from the kitchen and stroking tenderly the younger’s hair.

“Mhmh. Thank you for staying with me hyung”

The alpha smiled lovingly at the cute pout on his mate’s lips, leaning down to press a soft peck on them, doing the same with Vernon when the boy playfully whined about “not getting enough love”.

“What do you say if we go shopping this afternoon, when practice is over? I saw you looking at a black skirt online the other day, maybe we can ask if they have it the store” The older suggested then, crouched in front on the sofa to be at the same eye-level with Seungkwan, smiling tenderly at him.

“Really? I can buy it?” the omega asked, energy and happiness starting to flow through his body in mere seconds at the idea of the beautiful piece he had been eyeing for weeks now.

“Yup. Hyung’s gonna buy everything you want, baby” Jeonghan reciprocated his enthusiastic smile, the sight of his lover so happy bringing some peace to him as well.

In the end, they bought the skirt, a couple of sweaters, some new shorts and a cute dress for Eunjoo, sure the pup would love it. They came home when it was already dark outside, happy and tired, and they were immediately welcomed by their pack.

Soonyoung insisted on making Seungkwan try the skirt on and show them how pretty he looked, even making him twirl to see how the soft fabric followed his movements, turning with him and then hugging his legs before getting back to its original position.

Needless to say, they spent the night in the comfortable tenderness of the nest, sharing kisses and caresses but never going beyond those since their daughter had insisted on sleeping with them, laying on Seokmin’s chest while he read her a story.

Seungkwan ended up between Jeonghan and Wonwoo, the two of them keeping him close and rubbing his belly, making sure he was comfortable and relaxed.

The elder, since he was holding his mate from behind, even nibbled softly at Seungkwan’s mating mark, giving kitten licks and soft kisses to ease the boy into the kind of submission that didn’t need sex or extreme dominance, but care and love and touches from the alphas, things they were more than eager to provide.

The next morning Wonwoo was the one to be shook awake by the omega, the boy looking at him with a pale face and almost a sorry expression, implicitly asking for help.

“Nausea?”

The alpha only needed a single nod to get up and help his mate to do the same, hurrying to the bathroom and soothing him through the morning sickness, happy that his baby had learnt to ask for comfort when he needed it.

* * *

“Again those neck pains, hyung?” Seungkwan asked, taking a seat next to a tired Jeonghan in a corner of the practice room and eyeing the way the older was rubbing and massaging his own nape, his expression twisting in pain when he found a particularly hard spot in his muscles.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing you should worry about prince” he managed to smile to his smaller mate.

The omega pouted at him, worried for his health, but aware his boyfriend tended to hide those weaknesses to not make them worry, especially the omegas and especially the maknaes.

So he stayed in silence, only leaning into the other a bit to silently comfort and support him, Jeonghan responding by chuckling at his cuteness and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Together, they watched the 96 line practice for “Light a Flame”, cuddled up and scenting each other comfortably.

Observing their sensual and provocative moves, an idea began to form in Seungkwan’s brain, something that could’ve helped his hyung relax and make them both enjoy a good time together.

He plotted everything in his head, not saying a word to the alpha next to him, until he had decided what to do.

“I’m gonna go get some water, you want some?” Seungkwan declared at some point, when his next moves had been decided and he was ready to put them in action.

“No, thanks babe”

The thirst, however, was only an excuse to get closer to Seungcheol, the head alpha being fundamental for what he had planned to do that night. In fact, the singer pulled him aside for a few seconds, whispering something only the two of them could hear and immediately receiving his permission to go on.

_____________

Before they could all get together to practice a new song, the leader approached Jeonghan, who had put himself together with some elastic bands on his back and neck and was getting ready for more dancing, his face clearly tired and spent.

“Babe, I think you should go home for today” the older explained calmly to his lover.

“Mh? Why? I’m fine, I-“

“You look too tired to continue and your pains have gotten worse lately. Go home and take some rest so you can practice better tomorrow, mh?”

“M-maybe I could use some relax” Jeonghan mumbled, both tempted and ashamed by the idea of letting himself fall on a soft bed and sink in its comfort.

“Thank you for listening to me, love” Seungcheol sweetly smiled to him, pressing their foreheads together tenderly and scenting his tired body.

“Kwannie’s gonna come with you” he declared at the end, letting go of Jeonghan to allow him to get his things and head out, walking back to the center of the room where the rest of his mates had already begun to review some steps.

In ten minutes or less, Jeonghan and Seungkwan were on the back seats of the company’s car, the older holding his mate close and resting his cheek on his hair, while the omega inhaled his sweet scent. They had fallen in a comfortable silence, almost dozing off with the soothing motion of the car under them, but they were promptly shaken awake by their manager when they arrived at their dorm.

“Go take a warm shower hyung, that’ll make you feel better” Seungkwan offered once in their house, letting his bag fall to the floor and receiving a kiss on the forehead in response.

“Thank you baby, want to cuddle and take a nap later?”

“Sure”

Needless to say, the omega had very different plans.

____________

When Jeonghan came out of the shower, only a towel around his waist and hair still wet, a very unexpected sight welcomed him in his room.

His omega was sitting on the edge of the bed, with only a pair of black boxers covering him and an intriguing, almost feline expression painted on his face. The atmosphere around him was sensual and romantic, the light low and several aromatic candles glowing around them, while a few, expensive-looking bottles rested on the bedside table next to the boy.

“Kwannie what- did you prepared this?” Jeonghan asked, clearly shocked.

“Yes hyung” his boyfriend answered, standing up and walking to him, his hands raising to the elder’s shoulders.

“I wanted to do something special to help you relax and feel better”

“You didn’t have to-“ Jeonghan started, but he was soon hushed by his mate’s lips on his, the boy standing on his tippy toes a little to reach his height, while both of them melted against each other, the kiss intense but delicate at the same time.

“Lay down on the bed and let me work hyung” Seungkwan murmured once they separated, a soft blush already spreading on his cheeks.

The alpha complied without question. His boyfriend seemed to be happy, almost eager to do something for him, being, for once, on the giving end of endless care and tender kisses, so Jeonghan was determined to enjoy their alone time and Seungkwan’s care.

He laid down on his tummy, arms bent under his face and head turned to the side to breath. He closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feelings to the fullest, and, soon enough, the fun began.

He felt Seungkwan straddling his lower back, the smooth skin of his inner thighs rubbing against his naked hips while he leaned down to take one of the bottles from the night stand.

A cap popping open, the slimy noise of a liquid being pushed out and the cap closing, a click as the bottle was put back on the table.

A smooth clasp of hands rubbing against each other, almost overshadowed by the intense scent of tropical fruits spreading in the room, intoxicating in the most satisfying way.

The first contact of his bare back with Seungkwan’s hands was warm and soft, his fingers dancing on the alpha’s shoulders smoothly and fluidly, helped by the oil for massage he had coated them in.

The omega soon began to work on hid tensed shoulders, his neck, his shoulder blades and back muscles, tracing a shiny pattern of oil and scent down the elder’s spine and slowly making him relax against the bed.

Jeonghan could feel his muscles get carefully kneaded and pulled, turning the painful tension he felt before into a relaxed warmth. It felt so good to have skillful fingers manipulate him, that, from time to time, when Seungkwan worked on a particularly painful knot, a groan of pleasure escaped his lips, sometimes even a slurred “there” or “perfect”, his mind so relaxed and pleasured that even talking felt almost a burden.

Seungkwan absolutely loved the feeling of his hyung melting under him, loved knowing he was the cause of it and, above everything, loved giving back everything he always received from him. And his generosity didn’t even end there.

After a good half an hour of kneading and massaging Jeonghan’s back, in fact, the omega spoke up.

“Turn around hyung”

Jeonghan groaned as he moved to roll over, the feeling of moving his muscles almost weird after having them relaxed for such a long time, but he complied, facing his lover who had stood up to allow him to move.

When he was ready, Seungkwan straddled his hyung’s hips again, facing him and beginning to spread the perfumed oil on his chest as well.

Now that they were one before another, things got heated much more quickly.

Seungkwan began to trail soft kisses and nibbles on the skin he touched, basking in the way Jeonghan shivered under him and his skin got goose bumps. Besides his hands, another part of his body rubbed and pressed against the alpha.

He had carefully positioned himself so that his clothed ass would be right on the elder’s crotch, so that every slight shift, every little movement, would directly fuel the fire that was already waking in Jeonghan’s lower stomach.

But Seungkwan didn’t jump immediately on his prey. He played with the alpha just like he often did with him, enjoying the excruciatingly frustrating game of teasing, touching, pressing, kissing and grazing. He ignored the growing erection of his mate under the towel, in favor of keeping on molding the skin on his chest and shoulders, smirking to himself at the way his hyung’s face contorted in frustration and concentration at keeping his instincts at bay, eye screwed shut and eyebrows twitching form time to time.

“I’m gonna turn around massage your legs” the omega languidly said, leaning down to almost whisper it in the other’s ear, like it was the most sensual thing in the world.

An incomprehensible mumble was all he received in response, but, as he stood up from the bed to reposition himself, he took a quick pause to take off the last piece of clothing he was still wearing.

Naked, he straddled his hyung’s hips once again, now facing his lean legs and beginning to massage the muscles of his thighs, slowly rolling the towel up until it barely covered the elder’s cock.

“Fuck Kwannie, if you want to fuck me, just do it already” he heard the groan at his shoulders. Jeonghan had finally opened his eyes to be welcomed by the sinful view of his naked, plump ass pressed perfectly on his crotch, his rim adorned by a metal plug with a pink gem at the base, meaning he had already fingered himself and was ready to take him.

The omega chuckled at the comment, appreciating how, even though his true intentions had been revealed, his alpha wasn’t making any move in that direction, letting him lead the whole thing.

“I wanted to make you relax, hyung, if you’re feeling up for it” Seungkwan murmured back, adding some more pressure and a delicate rotation to his hips.

“Fuck, yes baby, do it and stop teasing me, please”

“Sure thing, but, hyung-“ the omega said, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with the alpha “-keep your eyes on me”

Jeonghan could only nod with wide eyes and a dry throat, looking in awe as his boyfriend’s fingers came down to grip the base of the plug, starting to slowly pull out the toy, so that his mate could enjoy the whole show.

Jeonghan’s pupils followed for a quick moment the piece, shiny with lube and slick from the omega, before he remembered his mate’s rule and his eyes obediently raised again to stare at Seungkwan’s parted lips, his red cheeks and his panting chest, raising up and down softly from the pleasure of taking the plug out.

The omega then worked quickly in getting rid of the towel, letting it and the toy fall to the floor, before raising his hips and lining up with Jeonghan’s neglected cock, helping himself with his hand.

He oh so slowly sank on the elder’s length, going at a deliberately sluggish pace to meke the two of them fully enjoy the moment. He could feel everything against his walls, every vein, every inch of skin, even the pulsing of blood rubbing against his sweet spots, while Jeonghan moaned loudly at the sensation of wet, hot and velvety walls hugging his sensitive cock so perfectly.

Also, the sight from his point of view was one to go crazy for. He could see the sensual curve of his mate’s back arching under the pleasure, every vertebra moving with his perfect body, the shape of his torso narrowing on his waist to then give space to wider hips that ended with the most perfect ass, spread open to accommodate his length. To crown everything, the first drops of sweat began to form on the omega’s back as soon as he started moving on his cock, falling down his golden skin as it stretched under his movements.

The only world Jeonghan could think of, in that moment, with that atmosphere and with his pregnant mate giving him so much pleasure, was Aphrodite. His boyfriend looked like the embodiment of love, sensuality and fertility as he moaned and cried above him, so beautiful that the alpha would’ve wanted to admire him for the rest of his days.

However, while Jeonghan’s mind birthed such high and poetical concepts, Seungkwan’s brain was a mush of pleasure, desire and neediness. An endless string of whines and whimpers fell from his lips, his eyes shut and his chest heaving, while his hips moved on the alpha’s cock on their own accord. He had started with a slower pace, supporting himself by putting his hands on the elder’s thighs, but now, caught in the overwhelming pleasure, his movements had grown faster, his hips snapping and rotating to bring out the most pleasure for the both of them.

His arms had also moved to have a better control and he was now leaning backwards, hands planted on Jeonghan’s chest while the alpha’s ones had found their place on his waist.

“Fuck prince, you’re riding me so good, you feel so good” the alpha moaned out as his boyfriend was rotating his hips.

“Y-you feel s-so good too alpha” Seungkwan had whimpered out, eyes wet with tears of pleasure and mind almost completely unable to form coherent phrases.

“Let me take over, pup, you must be tired”

“N-no I can-“ but the omega didn’t manage to finish his sentence, because Jeonghan raised his arms and wrapped them around his chest, delicately, but decisively pulling him down and making him lay on him, back pressed against his chest.

“You took such good care of me, let me thank you for that” the elder murmured, pressing soft kisses against his cheek.

“Alpha what- AH“ before he could finish, however, Seungkwan’s mate bent his knees to have a better position, and the started to thrust up into him, actively fucking hard and fast from behind, the sudden action pulling a strangled moan from him.

The omega completely abandoned himself to the pleasure, forgetting about his resolution on riding his boyfriend to the orgasm and letting him take over, pounding into him restlessly and reducing him to a mess of whines and pleas. His mind was definitively induced into submission when the elder’s hands came down to hook his legs behind his knees and pulling them upward, forcing him to keep his things wide open as the alpha slammed against his prostate.

“You feel too good, I’m gonna cum baby” Jeonghan groaned into his ear.

“I-I’m clos-se too”

“You can cum sweetheart, cum for alpha”

With a cry and several sobs of pleasure, Seungkwan released on his stomach, the pearl liquid pooling on his soft tummy. Only a few seconds later, Jeonghan came inside him as well, filling him up with his orgasm and making him whine, content as his breeding instinct was once more fulfilled.

“You were so cute baby, so kind for me, thank you, love” the alpha murmured, delicately turning his head toward him to press soft kisses to his lips, making him calm down from the violent orgasm as he slowly gave a few more thrusts into him, fucking his cum deeper even though his mate was already pregnant, the boy only softly groaning in slight discomfort as overstimulation began to take over him.

Let’s take a shower and then cuddle up in the nest, mh? So we can be warm and cuddle until the others come home. Okay baby?”

“Okay” Seungkwan murmured, his eyes watching almost in awe at the smiling face of his boyfriend.

As always after a good session, the alpha took good care of him, washing, drying and helping him dress, only to bask in the cute sight of his smaller mate engulfed in Mingyu’s sweatshirt, the sleeves almost reaching the tip of his fingers to form cute sweater paws.

The alpha carried his lover in his arms to the nest room, where he delicately laid him down and joined him under some soft and fuzzy blankets, holding him against his chest and engulfing him with his safe scent.

For the time their mates came back home, Seungkwan was already sleeping, so they all greeted Jeonghan as silently as possible.

“So, did Kwannie’s plan work? Do you feel more relaxed?” Seungcheol jokingly asked the second oldest, well aware of what they had been doing until an hour earlier.

“Never been this relaxed in my whole life, Cheol. Ask him for a massage, from time to time, I’m sure he’ll gladly give you one” Jeonghan responded, his usual devilishly smirk coming back to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the ending is terrible and please forgive any bad phrasing or grammatica mistake, I really didn't have time to review it.   
> anyways, I hope you liked, but you'll let me know in the comments <3.
> 
> Guess what: new exams are coming up (yay :,)), and I probably won't be able to post regularly, even on this series, though I'll surely try. I'm sorry that I can't give you a precise day or even a precise week for waiting for these one shots, but I'll try my best and work hard once this busy period is over. I'm sure any student or worker here will understand, but don't worry, I'm taking care of myself <3
> 
> As always stay safe and have an awsome day/night, see you on the next chpater :)


End file.
